Reave
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: So what if she a mortal, and he's a immortal? They can love, right? Oneshot Fem!SparrowxReaver


She reave his heart, and he allowed her too.

She, without even knowing it, stolen his heart, and toyed with it.

Reaver tried denying it; but it failed.

His mind would always think about her.

Why must his heart be so defenseless against her charms?

What was so jolly good about this?

His heart has been stolen.

And he was the King of Thieves.

No one steals from him and get away from it.

Except her.

Her smile, her attacks, and her figure.

She was the only thing on his mind.

The only thing that brought meaning to his eternal life.

But this couldn't be!

She was a mortal!

And like the others, she would be taken away from him.

She would change with age, unlike him.

Time would take it's toll on her.

And she would leave this Earth without him.

As it was, she was the opposite of him.

Always doing good, helping others, and caring for the weak.

He needed some caring, for his heart was so weak.

Why must she, out of all people, be mortal?

Why couldn't she replace that witch, Theresa?

That witch has been alive enough, so shouldn't the Hero gain some immortal?

But no, Sparrow was too care.

She wouldn't even kill others without reasons.

The only thing that cursed her soul, was revenge for her sister.

That revenge has long been fulfilled; and once again, her soul was pure as white, much like her goody-two-shoes dog.

So Shadow Count was out...

Damn it!

Why does she have to be a mortal, and pure enchantress?

Couldn't she have some bad within her?

Enough to commit sins and allow her to live?

To live with Reaver in their immortal lives?

Out of all people, she was the one to reave his heart.

And he'll never get it back.

His love was too deep.

Nothing could changed that fact.

This is why he closed himself inside of his mansion.

He seek no visitors into his home.

This was the only way to block the downfall of his weaken heart.

But it all changed, when she came.

Sparrow was standing in the doorway, admiring the blooms in the garden.

She shouldn't be doing that!

She should be admiring his face!

That's when he closed the curtain.

He needed those thoughts to leave his mind, let he couldn't help himself from looking out his window.

Sparrow has aged since they first met.

Well, he took the blame for using her to gain immortal.

Her hair was darkening, as was her skin from traveling.

Everything about her has changed.

A new aura surrounded her, one fit for a Queen.

Well, she was a Queen.

The Queen waited outside of his door.

Others would be dumbfound for having her to come; but Reaver thought of it as a curse.

She came to toy with his feelings, like she always did.

This wasn't the first time she came to visit, she always came to his house once a month.

There has been gossip about him shutting himself in his mansion, so she became worried for his health.

Each visit she always brought food and wine, the best of wine for Reaver.

Let, the door would never open to her.

She would wait and wait, once she even fell asleep out there, till it was dusk.

She would leave the package meal and bottles outside of his door.

Unlike the other times, she wasn't moving an inch.

Dusk came, and she stood there like a statue.

Even if she became stone, she yawned, breaking the curse.

Reaver, almost, felt bad.

He sighed and finally closed the curtain.

It was time to return to bed, and she would be missing in the morning, like always.

She was gone.

Like always.

Reaver woken up the next morning, and he checked the same window.

She was no where in sight.

He sighed, what made him think she would be there.

Reaver stepped down the staircase, and opened the door.

On the doorrub, was a fancy basket.

Two wine bottles were at each side.

Plates of food slacked on top of each other.

They were home cook meals.

Made with love...he laughed at that.

It's not that they were bad; the Hero didn't have any skills in cooking, she was more of a fighter than a home maker.

But, they were still made by her; and Reaver thought this was delicious.

Again, she was toying with his feelings.

She would never leave him alone, even though he didn't want any contact with her.

Why must she be so bothersome?

Couldn't she see that she wasn't welcomed here and leave.

But she would always some back, and wait outside of his door.

Always having two bottles in her basket, along with plates of home cook meals.

He emepty the basket, seperating the items into piles.

The bottles would go into his storage, and the meals would be saved for later.

Maybe, he shouldn't have fired the butler.

His hand reached in for the last item.

All he felt was a single piece of paper.

He lifted the paper up; scabby words were written across it.

'_Next time, let's drink together. _

_Also, is it a nice view from up there?'_


End file.
